The invention relates to a device for flowing molten glass, which device is intended to be used on a furnace for melting glass.
A furnace for melting glass may have an orifice in the tank bottom, which orifice is intended to allow molten glass to flow from the furnace toward an apparatus, for example a fiberization device suitable for manufacturing glass fibers by internal centrifugation.
The viscosity of the molten glass depends on its composition and its melting point. The lower the viscosity of a glass, the faster it flows. Thus, a problem arises when it is sought to use the same furnace to melt glasses of possibly different viscosities, i.e. glasses possibly having very different melting points and/or glasses possibly having very different compositions.